


can you be sure there's gonna be more?

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, After Party, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, alcohol mention, pj and louise are there but they have like 2 lines, so they aren't major characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: dnp go to their afterparty after their last tatinof show in the uk
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	can you be sure there's gonna be more?

**Author's Note:**

> an afterparty fic? in 2021? who is she?
> 
> (title from not the end - mcfly)

They left the theatre and were met with the shouts and screams of what sounded like hundreds of people. In reality there were probably only about 50 but from the noise they were making you wouldn’t have guessed. Smiles were plastered on their faces and a million thank you’s escaped their mouths as they were led past the groups of people by a security guard towards their car. 

Dan gave the crowd a hand heart, before climbing into the car next to Phil.

“Is this what it’s like to do drugs?” Phil asked, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Dan chuckled as he looked out the window. A sea of hands waving at them as they drove through London. If it was, he might think about taking up the habit.

There was a security guy on the door of the venue. They didn't even need to show any ID and they were led straight in. A few people were milling about already by the bar and they gave their congratulations to which Dan and Phil responded with their rehearsed “thank you’s” and “glad you enjoyed the show!”

“Can we try the cocktails pleeeeease?” Phil begged, giving a light pull on Dan's shirt in the direction of the bar. Dan had barely looked down at Phil’s fingers on his shirt before he’d let go.

Phil picked up the handmade menu and shoved it in Dan’s face. “Look, those are _our_ names on a menu!” 

Dan chuckled. “I know, I saw the mockups of it remember?”

Phil seemingly ignored him and turned to the barman “One Phil and one Dan please!” The barman flashed him a grin before walking off to collect some glasses. He was cute in a conventional way. A sweeping fringe and a smile to die for.

“See something you like?” Phil said, a smirk playing on his face.

Dan was pulled from his daze. “Yeah, you.”

Just then Louise came bounding over to them, a wide grin on her face as she congratulated them.

“Boys! The show was amaaaaazing! I’m so proud of you!” She beamed, giving each of them a tight hug in turn.

Phil chuckled. “Thanks Lou.”

“I can’t imagine how exhausted you must be. And the dance number too? I’m so impressed.”

“Do you know how long it took Phil to learn the dance? Mister Two-Left-Feet over here.” Dan laughed. Louise joined in as they looked over at Phil who had a pout on his face

“Seriously though, glad you enjoyed it.” Dan continued. “I think we’re both gonna sleep for 3 weeks now.” He chuckled.

“I don’t even blame you.”

“Is that before or after we’ve flown to America for the press tour in 3 days?” Phil chuckled.

Dan audibly groaned. “Why did we plan that?”

“You boys never stop.”

“We were riding the high of doing a sell out UK tour. We thought it’d be a good idea.”

“Here’s one Dan and one Phil cocktail.” The barman interrupted, placing 2 glasses down in front of them on the bar.

“I’ll let you boys enjoy your drinks and I’ll catch up with you later.” Louise said, before rushing off to say hello to someone on the other side of the room.

“Let me take a photo.” Dan said, pulling out his phone and holding it up just as Phil took a sip.

He hummed and licked his lips. “That’s amazing! I want 10 more.” 

“Slow down mate.” Dan said, shaking his head and picking up his own cocktail to take a sip.

“Wait.” Phil interrupted, “Let me take a photo too.”

Dan rolled his eyes as he waited for Phil to snap a quick photo.

He took a slow sip and moaned. “Fuck me that’s good.”

-

With their drinks in hand they slipped away from the bar to find a quiet corner to sit down in and just take in the atmosphere. The bar was filled with their friends and people who had worked on the show. Dan couldn’t help but look around and feel an immense sense of pride at what he and Phil had achieved. 

Of course their quiet corner wasn’t quiet for long as various people came over to congratulate them and catch up. They spent nearly an hour alone just talking to PJ who had travelled up from Brighton to see the show.

“I’m sorry we can’t spend more time together Peej.” Dan said, putting down the glass of his 3rd drink.

PJ brushed it off. “No, no it’s fine. You’re busy I understand. When you’re back we’ll plan something. You still owe me that Mario Kart rematch.”

Phil nodded in agreement. “Plus we need to play that new board game you got.”

PJ excused himself to get another drink and Dan leaned in towards Phil. “Can we go outside?” He said quietly, just loud enough for Phil to hear.

Phil nodded. He downed the last of his drink before they stood up and snuck off to the outdoor area at the back of the bar.

There were fairy lights strung up and some outdoor heaters placed around benches that were covered in blankets and cushions.

They’d been sitting in silence for about 5 minutes when Phil leant in, and pressed a kiss to Dan’s cheek.

“What was that for?”

“Cause I wanted to.”

Dan's heart was beating fast. Whether that was from the alcohol or the kiss, he didn’t know. He sighed, tilting his head back to look at what few stars they could see through the London smog. “We could just stay here. Freeze this exact moment and enjoy this silence forever.”

“Pretty sure people would wonder where we are.” Phil said with a snort.

“Fuck them. We’ll run away. Hide out in a cabin in the countryside.”

“It’d be all over the news. _“YouTube stars AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire are missing!”_

Dan sighed. “Guess so. Never mind.” He said, his voice quiet.

“You feeling alright?”

Dan nodded. “Mhhm, just thinking. Must be the alcohol.”

“You don’t need alcohol to think.”

“I just, do you ever wonder if this is it? Like, maybe this is our peak. What if it all goes downhill from here? We lose subscribers and people don’t wanna meet us. VidCon stop inviting us and we have to sell the flat and move into a one bedroom apartment with mold on the walls.”

Phil shrugged. “So what if it is? We’d still have each other.”

Dan made a fake retching noise and chuckled. “You’re too sappy Phil Lester.”

“Must be the alcohol.” Phil repeated, nudging Dan gently with his elbow.

“Everything just feels so good right now. The show, the party, the events we’re doing in America. The American tour that’s gonna be signed off next week. I just wonder how long it’ll last.”

Phil didn’t speak and moved his hand to lace his fingers with Dan’s. He squeezed gently and he heard Dan exhale and saw a smile spread across his face. 

“Yeah you’re right.” Dan said, a response to Phil’s wordless reply. “Come on, we should go back inside, before Martyn sends out a search party.”

Phil chuckled as he pulled Dan up by his arm and dragged him back inside. They’d had this conversation nearly every 2 weeks since they’d announce the book and the tour. A moment of panic amidst all the excitement. How long would it all last? What if this was it for them? But in the end they always managed to calm the other down and they agreed to just enjoy the moment and take each day as it comes. Because they knew even if their YouTube careers ended, that they wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are muchly appreciated <3 tysm for reading
> 
> [tumblr](https://danhowellz.tumblr.com/post/640406272091586560/can-you-be-sure-theres-gonna-be-more) // [twitter](https://twitter.com/danhoweIIs/status/1350163793708511234)


End file.
